


Sleepless

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Forgive the lame ass title, It's 5am here and I am not awake, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: No marks. It’s a rule they are both strict on. Whilst they don’t keep their relationship a secret, it simply isn’t the done thing to wander around headquarters covered in the evidence of their lovemaking. But it's 3am and Eggsy has other ideas.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kingsman fic so please be gentle with me!   
> This is just a really quick thing that I bashed out at 3am this morning when I couldn't sleep. I've always been too nervous to post any other stuff I've written but I'm sleep deprived enough not to care anymore.   
> Hopefully you guys enjoy!

Merlin wakes up to bites and kisses on his neck. 

At first he’s alarmed, as if he’s being attacked, caught completely off guard. But then his split-second of confusion dissolves into understanding. 

“Eggsy?” Merlin doesn’t mean for it to come out like a question, after all, who else would it be but his beautiful lover? No one else is likely to be waking him up at whatever time in the morning, or any other time for that matter, not like this at any rate. 

“Mm?” Eggsy’s answering hum is soft and yet somehow playful. He worries his teeth against Merlin’s neck again and the older man suddenly swipes a hand up, batting him away. 

“Don’t.” Merlin’s voice is gentle, but Eggsy hears the underlying warning tone to it. He pulls back just enough for Merlin to feel his grin against his neck, before he starts kissing lightly again.

Merlin is still on the brink of sleep, so barely awake that the whole thing could just be a dream; though a sweet dream all the same. 

Eggsy’s hand starts to run casually over Merlin’s torso, brushing over the softly defined muscles that Merlin usually keeps well hidden beneath his tailored suits or tight-knit jumpers. Eggsy always knew Merlin was strong, but he didn’t realise he would be _ripped_. The first day Eggsy had seen beneath those clothes he had damn near lost his mind. 

The kisses to Merlin’s neck grow insistent again. Eggsy starts to nibble, and Merlin allows him a second of indulgence before gently batting him away again. 

“No, Eggsy.” His voice is husky from sleep, pulled back from the depth he was happily sinking into. He’s no longer sure whether he wants sleep or sex more, but one thing he does know, even whilst his brain is barely functioning, is that he cannot allow Eggsy to mark him. 

It’s a rule they are both strict on. Whilst they don’t keep their relationship a secret, it simply isn’t the done thing to wander around headquarters covered in the evidence of their lovemaking. 

Eggsy though, is apparently feeling playful despite it being three am or whatever God awful hour it is. He continues kissing at Merlin’s neck, scraping the skin with his teeth and letting the tension draw out before biting down again. 

This time, Merlin is more forceful. He grips Eggsy by the chin and turns his face roughly away, opening his eyes to find the silhouette of the boy in the dark. He’s not sure if Eggsy can see him looking at him, but he’s sure he can feel it from the intensity of his gaze. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Merlin’s voice is still quiet, but his tone is dark and firm. It sends a noticeable shiver down Eggsy’s back, which in turn makes Merlin’s already interested cock puff up a little more. 

“Nothing…” Eggsy’s voice is all simpering sweetness and false innocence. It is not a game they play very often, or for very long, but Merlin can’t help but smirk. 

“No biting.” Eggsy knows the rule, and Merlin knows that he’s going to try and break it first chance he gets. 

Eggsy simply answers by kissing Merlin, hot and heavy. Merlin’s waking up properly now, but his body hasn’t quite caught up to the heat that Eggsy is clearly feeling. He’s all teeth and tongue, sucking on Merlin’s lower lip and biting gently. Both hands are exploring now, brushing over Merlin’s nipples with each pass over his chest. 

Merlin shakes his head to try and clear it when Eggsy moves back to his neck, kissing with fake innocence again. It’s no surprise when his teeth sink in and Merlin growls, slapping Eggsy sharply on the arse to stop him. 

“What did I just say?” 

“Alright, alright…” Eggsy’s voice is muffled by flesh, his kisses moving south now. He nibbles lightly on Merlin’s collar bone, and Merlin can feel him trying to suppress a grin. The boy is going to be the death of him. 

“How about…. Here?” Eggsy suddenly bites down hard on Merlin’s chest, taking him by surprise. By the time he’s swatting at him to stop, he’s already released him and is laughing gleefully. 

“What on Earth has gotten into you?” Merlin asks through a laugh, as exasperated as he is amused. It’s not like Eggsy to be so playful, and certainly not so out of the blue. Merlin likes it, but he’s sure he’d like it more if he hadn’t just been woken up from the first decent night’s sleep he’s had in ages. 

“Nothing.” Eggsy is still chuckling, his hands stroking over Merlin’s stomach now. “Just… Wanted to kiss you…”

“Or eat me alive?” Merlin scoffs, though he smiles when Eggsy’s lips find his for a moment. 

“Mm… Both…” Eggsy is easily distracted when it comes to Merlin, and for a blissful moment the older man manages to calm him down just long enough to draw some slow, yet no less passionate kisses from him. 

“Why can’t I mark you, Merlin?” Eggsy starts to kiss down Merlin’s chest again. There’s a small dusting of hair down his sternum, and it’s here that Eggsy focuses his attention, enjoying the coarseness against his lips. 

“I am not going into the office with love bites all over me.” Merlin can’t help but sigh at the pleasant way Eggsy lavishes kisses on him, working all over his chest like it’s something to be worshipped. “We’ve already discussed this.” 

“But I could put one here.” Eggsy scrapes his teeth over a patch of skin next to Merlin’s nipple. “No one will see.” 

Eggsy starts to nibble lightly again, tickling Merlin’s skin. He works a finger over Merlin’s nipple, trying to make it stiffen and Merlin has no doubt that will get subjected to Eggsy’s teeth too. 

“Eggsy…” Merlin has never been one to enjoy much stimulation on his nipples, and Eggsy knows it. It goes to show just how mischevious he’s feeling when he doesn’t stop, determined to get Merlin’s nipple to peak simply so he can hold it between his teeth. 

For a blinding moment of glee, Eggsy actually thinks he’s gotten away with it. He feels Merlin’s nipple begin to harden and goes in for the kill, just as Merlin seizes him suddenly by the shoulders and flips them over so quickly, blink and you’d miss it. 

“Fuck!” Eggsy gasps in surprise and then starts to laugh, squirming when Merlin grabs his wrists and pins them above his head. Now he’s really excited and he pushes his hips up so Merlin can feel just how much. 

“What has gotten into you?” Merlin asks for the second time. He’s almost properly awake by now, catching up quickly. It’s not like Eggsy to pounce on him when he’s sleeping, least of all like this. 

“Nothing.” Eggsy tucks his face into Merlin’s neck, nuzzling against the skin, feeling Merlin tense, ready to move away if he needs to. “I was just… Well… I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d read some porn, ya know.” 

“Oh.” Merlin doesn’t need any further information. He remembers how it was to be twenty years old. Although, when he was twenty, if he was in the mood with his lover sleeping beside him, he probably wouldn’t have even bothered with the porn. “And what made you decide to suddenly include me?” 

“I wasn’t going to wake you.” Eggsy drifts a hand up Merlin’s side, his touch almost apologetic. “But you just look so fucking hot and I couldn’t help myself.”

Merlin chuckles despite himself, sighing as he shakes his head and plants a fond kiss to Eggsy’s lips. 

“Well, the whole thing would have been much more pleasant without all the biting.” He tries to sound stern but instead just sounds amused. The problem is that he simply loves Eggsy too much to ever really be annoyed at him; it’s the sweetest problem Merlin’s had in a long time. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Eggsy sounds like he means it, and his gentle kiss definitely feels different this time. “I got carried away.” Truth be told, Merlin’s skin just feels amazing beneath his lips. Eggsy doesn’t have any sort of biting kink, not really, but with a man like Merlin in his bed, sometimes the urge to just devour him gets too much. 

“I actually wasn’t planning to try and mark you or anything.” Eggsy says, looking up at Merlin with soft, doe eyes. “I had much better things planned.”

Merlin knows that Eggsy is fishing for him to ask him what, and he’s not about to disappoint him. 

“Such as?” Merlin ducks his head down so he can kiss Eggsy’s neck for a change. He keeps his teeth decidedly out of his flesh, but does dare to suck a little. Eggsy doesn’t stop him, they both know that Merlin won’t leave a mark. 

“Well…” Eggsy squirms a little until he’s lined up perfectly beneath Merlin. He runs his hands over his back, shivering as he squeezes the muscles there. “First, I was going to lye between your legs and blow you just long enough to get you really hard and slick.” 

“Mhmm.” Merlin nods to show he’s listening. And he is listening _intently_. Straight away his cock begins to throb against Eggsy’s hip, all his nerve endings on high alert. “And then what?” 

“Well…” Eggsy pauses a beat, feeling playful again but also a little nervous. Usually he lets Merlin do all the seducing, if that’s what you’d call Eggsy’s clumsy dirty talk. He hopes the fact that he can feel stickiness on his hip bone is a good sign. 

“After I’d got you ready with my mouth, I was going to ride you.” It’s hardly the most filthy or extravagant dirty talk in the world, but it’s a sign of Eggsy’s trust in Merlin that he tries at all. The soft moan he gets into his neck makes it completely worth it and he exhales shakily, squeezing Merlin’s shoulder blades as he bucks his hips up. 

“Is all that still on offer?” Merlin’s voice is husky but not from sleep anymore. He juts his own hips forward and the sticky patch on Eggsy’s hip spreads. 

“I didn’t just prep myself for nothing.” Eggsy’s grin is clear in his voice, and it only widens when Merlin full on moans into his ear. 

“You… You haven’t…” Merlin knows better than to disbelieve Eggsy by now, but he still slips a hand down between his legs to check. He feels the tackiness of lube against his perineum and sweeps a finger lower down, feeling the softness of well worked muscles before Eggsy is suddenly flipping them over. 

It’s not often that Eggsy uses his strength in the bedroom, but he is of course Kingsman trained and he manages to flip them over easily. He’s under no illusion that Merlin could stop him if he really wanted to, but he knows he’s got him hook, line and sinker. 

“Eggsy... “ Merlin’s accent gets thicker when he’s turned on, and Eggsy feels the muscles in his abdomen ripple when he hears that beautiful lilt to his name.

Eggsy’s not sure how many lovers Merlin has had in the past. The man is of course a gentleman and doesn’t discuss it, and yet his experience in the bedroom makes Eggsy think there must be a lot. And yet Eggsy still manages to unravel him like this, as if he was some sort of adonis and not just a twenty year old madly in love with a man far older and far more knowledgeable in all things than himself. 

Merlin works his hands gently into Eggsy’s hair when he comes to his cock and starts to wind his tongue slowly round the head. Merlin is breathing heavily, arching his back just so and making Eggsy’s whole body burn with desire. 

It feels like an incredible privilege to get to have Merlin like this. Everyone else just sees the Kingsman handler, calm and in control at all times. No one else gets to see him like this; panting and squirming, with his hands in Eggsy’s hair and his cock down his throat. 

Eggsy takes him as deep as he can, before pulling back so that he can suck him and work his tongue along the underside of his cock. He knows he can really draw it out, leave Merlin on the brink for ages, work him until he’s begging for it; but tonight is not one of those nights. 

Eggsy was already three fingers deep in himself before he decided he simply had to wake Merlin up, and the more he hears Merlin panting, the more impatient he becomes. He wanted the man inside him ten minutes ago and he’s not prepared to wait much longer. 

Merlin brushes his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, grazing over his scalp as he rolls his hips up. He’s just starting to really burn, his cock aching with how hungrily Eggsy sucks him, when he stops. 

“Fuck, Eggsy.” Merlin’s voice is strained, and that accent is killing Eggsy. He can’t wait another second. 

Merlin forces himself to open his eyes when Eggsy climbs atop him. He can feel the way he’s trembling, and when he tries to line himself up with Merlin’s cock he misjudges the angle. 

Twice Merlin’s cockhead catches against Eggsy’s rim, and whilst even that feels glorious, he takes pity on him. 

Eggsy groans in relief when Merlin’s strong hands come up to steady him. One rests on his hips, easing his trembling whilst the other he wraps around the base of his cock. He eases Eggsy back, holding his cock steady so that Eggsy can sink down onto it. 

The sensation is pure bliss as Eggsy feels himself opening up and stretching around Merlin’s cock. The lube he used earlier feels tacky, and he has to pull off long enough for Merlin to slick himself up with more before he sinks back down again.

This time the glide is much easier, and the stretch feels even better for the momentary lapse. Eggsy starts to tremble all over again, but he barely notices. He goes slow. Merlin is thick and even after preparing himself so thoroughly, it would be crazy for him to rush. 

Halfway the inevitable burn starts to itch at Eggsy’s insides, making him squirm and hesitate. He’s torn between really fucking wanting it, and also knowing it’s going to hurt to begin with. Merlin just keeps perfectly still and let’s Eggsy take his time. 

“Fuck… Fuck, you’re so big.” Eggsy doesn’t mean to sound like a pornstar, he’s only telling the truth. 

Merlin huffs out a laugh that ends in a long, inward groan when Eggsy suddenly slips down the rest of the way and buries him up to the hilt. 

If there is anything more wonderful in the world than being fully seated inside Eggsy, then Merlin is sure that whatever it is would kill him. He can barely stand this - Eggsy hot and wet and just pliant enough to be perfect. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest it’s a wonder he doesn’t have a heart attack, and when Eggsy starts to move he half believes he just might after all. 

“Fuck, Eggsy. That’s it lad.” 

“ _Fuuuck_ Merlin.” 

Eggsy doesn’t know why being called ‘lad’ does it for him. Maybe it’s just because it’s Merlin who says it. But Merlin definitely knows it’s his ‘thing’ and he always uses it at just the right time to make Eggsy’s bones turn to jelly. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Eggsy’s voice is tight with pleasure. He rides Merlin slowly, so full he daren’t go too fast. Already he can feel sweat making his skin slick. He can smell it on both of them, that sharp smell of sex that lingers for hours after the act. It spurs Eggsy on, making him clench his thighs and dig his heels in to bounce harder on Merlin’s cock. 

Merlin uses all of his strength to keep his eyes open so that he can watch Eggsy as he moves. He can just about make out the details of his face now his eyes have adjusted to the dark, and he feels his stomach give a silly little flip of adoration. 

“Beautiful.” He tells Eggsy before he can stop himself, leaning up so that he can steal a kiss whilst he’s at it. 

Eggsy sinks happily into it, resting his hands on Merlin’s chest as their lips slide and catch in a heated, messy kiss. 

Merlin takes advantage of the new position so that he can reach behind Eggsy and slide his fingers down from his tailbone. He groans aloud when he feels Eggsy’s rim, stretched tight around his cock. He slows their rutting down so that he can feel with his fingers the way he slides in and out of him, just a couple of inches a time. His cock is wet from the lube and hot from being inside Eggsy. 

“Fuck.” Merlin grabs Eggsy suddenly by the hips and pulls him forward. As he does so, he sits up, splaying his legs so that Eggsy can continue to ride him even as Merlin begins to attack his chest in kisses. 

“M - Merlin!” Eggsy is grateful for the switch of control, so far gone in his own pleasure that he wants nothing more than to simply take everything Merlin will give him. He was already so worked up from the porn and his own fingers, that frankly, he’s amazed he’s lasted this long. 

Merlin knows it too and he thrusts up with more force, not holding back so that his own pleasure can catch up. 

Eggsy moans wantonly when Merlin mouths over one of his nipples, feeling the nub with his tongue. Whereas he’s never been terribly into nipple play, Eggsy seems to be extremely responsive to it, and Merlin adores the way Eggsy squirms when he sucks first on one nipple and then the other. 

Eggsy throws his head back and pushes his chest forward, almost sobbing with pleasure. He tries to rock back in time to Merlin’s thrusts but their rhythm starts to stutter in places. It’s not enough, and yet too much at the same time. Eggsy can feel himself growing sensitive, chasing his orgasm but fearing he may never make it. 

Merlin senses the urgency in him and with no warning flips them over again so that Eggsy is on his back, Merlin above him. 

“Are you close lad?” He asks hoarsely, shifting Eggsy’s legs until his thighs are clamped on his waist. He guides his cock back into him, his hole loose enough that he sinks back inside with no resistance. “I want you to come with my cock in you.” 

Eggsy is sure something so filthy shouldn’t sound like heaven, but it’s like a choir of angels in his ears. He digs his nails into Merlin’s back and throws his head back, exposing the length of his throat as Merlin begins to pound into him. 

It’s just what Eggsy needed, and he sobs with the force of the thrusts. He can feel the power of them right up his spine, and his arse begins to clench tighter and tighter around Merlin’s cock. His prostate feels swollen, grazed by Merlin’s cockhead with each press back and forth. It’s enough to make Eggsy’s toes curl and he doesn’t even need to touch his own cock before he’s coming in spurts between them. 

“Fuck, fuck, Merlin I… I’m coming…” Eggsy can barely breathe, his whole body bending as he arches off the bed. He drives his hips down, still wanting more even as thick ropes of come land as far up as his collarbone. 

“Oh gorgeous boy… Fuck, that’s stunning…” Merlin growls, watching avidly as the last few pulses land below Eggsy’s navel. He looks beautifully debauched, flushed pink and spattered with come. His cock is still hard, but the foreskin is starting to draw back over the tip and Merlin wishes he was flexible enough that he could suck it into his mouth without relenting in his thrusts. 

As it is though, Merlin’s far too close to give up now, and Eggsy clings to him, spurring him on with whimpers of ‘please’ into his ear. Merlin tries to be gentle, but he’s sure he’s leaving bruises in Eggsy’s hips he holds him so tight. 

His orgasm crashes over him like a tidal wave and instinctively he falls forward to press his lips to Eggsy’s throat, bared so beautifully before him. He’s so overcome with the force of his climax that for a second he can’t think straight, and when he does come back to himself it’s to the glorious sound of Eggsy laughing breathlessly.

“Fuck… I love you…” Eggsy chortles and Merlin shares a slightly drunken grin with him. 

“I love you too.” He smirks, giving himself a moment to come down before easing slowly out of Eggsy. 

They both hiss at the moment of separation, Eggsy’s arse clenching at nothing. 

Ever the pro, Merlin is already laying down a towel by the time the first flood of come leaks out of Eggsy. 

“Ugh.” Eggsy covers his eyes and groans, still blurry enough from his orgasm not to care too much that Merlin’s come is soaking into the towel and leaving his arse feeling wet and sticky. 

“Is it too late for a shower?” He asks through a laugh. 

“In the morning, love.” Merlin lies down beside Eggsy and shares a still breathless, tender kiss with him. 

Eggsy is soft and glowing, and he doesn’t complain one bit when Merlin uses the towel to clean them both up and then pull him beneath the covers with him. 

Eggsy is certain there is no place in the world that is as comfortable as Merlin’s chest in that moment. He’s warm and still slightly tacky with sweat, and when Eggsy nuzzles against his chest hair he smells of sex. 

Merlin tightens his arms around Eggsy and smiles to himself, closing his eyes and relaxing as he feels Eggsy drift to sleep. He slumps almost immediately, yawning and pouting against Merlin’s chest. 

Merlin for his part half expects he won't be able to sleep anymore, and decides it’s a price he’s willing to pay. No one is more surprised when the next thing he notices is a pair of lips on his neck, coaxing him awake with sunlight bathing him from the window. 

“I made you breakfast.” Eggsy’s voice is soft and husky in his ear and when Merlin cracks open one eye it’s to find him leaning over him, a breakfast tray in his hands and completely naked except for a playful grin on his face. 

“That is, if you’re still hungry after taking a chunk out of me.” Eggsy tilts his head to reveal a large, black and purple mark, right along the length of his throat. Merlin looks suitable mortified, but the grin on Eggsy's face can only be described as smug as hell. 

"You..." Merlin doesn't know whether to feel angry at Eggsy or himself, so in the end he simply pulls Eggsy closer and presses a kiss to his lips. "I love you, you horrible boy." 

"I love you too, you monster." Eggsy laughs and puts down the breakfast tray so that he can crawl into Merlin's lap and kiss him properly. 

And if they end up with matching marks by the time they make it into work that day, well... Who could blame them, really?


End file.
